


It's not an energy drink!

by BurntPaper



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Some Humor, Some Plot, This is probably not how tags work, impulsively written story, not sure if this is pwp or not, sudden inspriation, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntPaper/pseuds/BurntPaper
Summary: It was just supposed to be a better version of an energy drink drink, a happiness drink. It was supposed to be something that made their teachers cheer up, but how did it end up with their English teacher shouting colourful words at them instead? And why did it seem like she wanted to devour their P.E. teacher?! Manami Okuda believes herself to be innocent, while Karma pushes the blame onto their tentacled teacher. Lastly, Tadaomi Karasuma is stuck with taking care of Irina. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong, but that was just too good to be true. Or was it?





	It's not an energy drink!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here, if this can even be regarded as a story. I don't usually write stuff like this, but this time I thought why not. I still hope you enjoy though.

It was after school. Two students were huddled around a table concocting some kind of mixture. It was a boy and a girl. The girl, Manami Okuda, occasionally added a few ingredients while the boy, Karma Akabane, handed his partner the materials she needed and gave her any help she asked for.

Nearby stood a large creature, seemingly excited about the upcoming result. Koro-sensei, as the students of his class called him, was a large yellow octopus. Upon his request, Karma and Manami had joined to make a new potion.

The potion that they were trying to make? It was a stimulant. One that would revitalize even if low on energy and half-dead; basically an energy drink. Why did their teacher ask for one when he could buy one at the local store? No one but the requester himself knew. Then again, it was easy to speculate. It was very likely because of how their foreign teacher had been these days.

Their English teacher, Irina Jelavić, had been rather depressed at the failure of results and withdrawn herself than be as energetic as she usually was. In other words, she was feeling down. It was not an unusual occurrence, but this time it seemed rather severe that even Koro-sensei was getting worried.

Her current appearance could be attributed to a number of things. It consisted of her usual rejection by Tadaomi Karasuma, the P.E. teacher. Her failure at assassinating the octopus after weeks of dedicated planning. Her mistake while teaching that got her flustered and ridiculed by the whole class. Badly. Moreover, the most important point was… it all happened on the same day. Not to forget that her pay got cut that afternoon and she had no way to vent her feelings.

Irina never had a day go so badly before after she started working there. The only solace she had was that no one knew all of the events except her, but everyone noticed the dispirited atmosphere around her.

Therefore they hatched out a plan, well, Koro-sensei hatched out a plan: Make a potion that would liven up the blonde and clear the away her gloominess!

He enlisted the help of the science genius in the class, Manami, while Karma, who was nearby, overheard it and decided to join in the fun.

They were nearly done making the potion and a few moments later the timer started beeping. Manami took the glass beaker off the flame and stirred it a few times before announcing that it was finished. If her calculations were correct, then this should do the trick. She nodded in satisfaction.

Karma and Koro-sensei stepped closer to look at the red-tinted liquid.

“I was expecting it to be yellow like an energy drink,” Karma said as he stared at it.

Manami shook her head in response.

She promptly explained, “Then it would just be a normal energy drink.”

Koro-sensei’s head bounced in approval.

“How do we give this to her now?” Manami asked.

“Ah, they should still be in the office,” Karma answered, “Just say that you bought them something to drink.

“Should we give Karasuma-sensei one too? He seemed pretty tired these days,” suggested Manami.”

Their tentacled teacher chuckled and agreed, “Nufufufu, why not?”

His head was a slight shade of pink.

They put the liquid into two glasses with a few ice cubes and carried them over to the nearby teachers’ office.

After knocking, they received a reply to enter. Karma opened the door for Manami and let her enter first. The sight of their teachers sitting at their desks with a pile of papers greeted them.

“What are you still doing here?” Irina asked the group of three.

She really didn’t feel the need to be annoyed by her own students right now.

“We got you some energy drinks!” Manami answered with a proud smile.

She couldn’t hide her satisfaction in achieving a good result on her creation this time.

“Energy drinks?” Irina echoed as she looked at the glasses in Manami’s hands.

Small ice cubes floated in them, making her realize that it was a relatively warm day and that she was getting thirsty.

Tadaomi, on the other hand, only looked up from his documents and glanced at the arrivals before turning back to his work.

Seeing Karma and the octopus hanging around behind Manami, Irina felt suspicious but considered Manami’s personality and accepted the answer. She nodded and motioned for her student to put the glasses down and dismissed them after a thank you.

“Bitch-sensei,” Karma immediately called out to her.

Irina felt irritated but she did not feel like being agitated. Her low energy level made her appear rather calm.

She evenly replied, “Stop calling me that. What is it?”

Karma ignored her warning and continued.

“We want to see Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei drink it. Consider it our reward for bringing these drinks to you.”

Karma’s words made Irina feel even more suspicious, but Manami’s hopeful gaze was making her waver. The transparent red liquid seemed like some punch served at parties.

Manami nodded in agreement.

“Please sensei,” Manami pleaded. She really wanted to know the results of her experiment.

Irina hesitatingly took the glass in her hands and took a whiff. It smelled like some soft drink. She took a small sip and it tasted normal. The cooled drink felt very refreshing.

“Not bad,” she said and drank another mouthful.

“I’m happy you like it!” Manami had a happy expression, “Do you feel better already?”

Irina gave a small helpless smile, “A little.”

“That’s great!” The young girl replied.

Behind her, Karma’s usual smile hadn’t faded and Koro-sensei was still yellow. Irina relaxed a bit when nothing unusual happened.

Next Manami looked over to her other teacher. Tadaomi felt her gaze full of anticipation and sighed.

He took a small sip of the drink after checking it.

Having realized their goals, the trio retreated, but decided to hide nearby to eaves drop on their teachers and see how the drink would affect them in the end.

Both teachers in the office knew of the small group’s behaviour, but decided to ignore them.

Suddenly Irina felt even warmer than before.

“Why is it so warm today?” She complained and tugged at her blazer.

She took another sip from the drink, hoping for it to cool her down.

She glanced at her co-worker.

“How do you stay cool in that suit? Aren’t you warm?” She asked.

Tadaomi shook his head without looking up.

Exasperated at the tall man’s lack of communication, Irina gave up trying. She still felt warm and soon she had finished her glass and was holding the ice cubes in her mouth, letting the melted water trickle down her throat.

Somehow, her situation felt familiar to her. Her eyes darted to the man opposite her. His serious look and his stoic demeanour always threw her off pace whenever she approached him. However, he could be very charming in his rare moments, which attracted her to him.

She thought of how she could ensnare him, lock him up and make him only think about her. How he would tangle up with her in bed and she would dominate him and have him begging for more.

She felt herself get a little wet at her thoughts.

“Irina, what are you spacing out for?” Tadaomi’s question suddenly brought her back to her senses.

A thought flashed through her and she knew she was in trouble. Irina was surprised as well as indignant at being tricked. She didn’t think that letting her guard down for a split second would result in this disaster. Her face scrunched up in anger. She slammed her fist on the table, startling Tadaomi.

“Shit! You three hiding over there, come o-!” She didn’t even get to finish when she felt a strange feeling bubble up from inside.

It made her skin tingle and unusually warm. That feeling grew stronger as the seconds ticked by. It felt like her strength was being sapped and at the same time her sensitivity to heat increased. The air felt cool on her warming skin.

Her stern expression slowly dissolved. She was frowning as she gripped her blazer and shirt and loosened it. Her breaths became shallow and she felt very uncomfortable. Her face flushed lightly.

Irina looked at her students and assassination target who appeared from outside the window, disbelief in her eyes.

“What did you give me…?” She asked somewhat breathlessly.

Noticing that something what wrong, Manami frowned, Koro-sensei changed colours and Karma seemed intrigued.

“It’s something like an energy drink. It’s supposed to make you feel livelier without any side effects,” the science girl truthfully answered.

“An energy drink?” Irina mockingly laughed, familiar with the effects occurring to her.

She shook her head and answered hoarsely, “What you gave me is no energy drink…. This… this is an aphrodisiac!”

It took them a moment to register the words the female assassin had said. Then shock appeared on Manami’s face, Karma was more than intrigued and Koro-sensei began laughing nervously.

“Wha-what do we do now?!” Manami was starting to panic, “This is not the correct effect!”

Karma pat the girl to calm her down, his trademark grin still in place as if none of this had anything to do with him.

“It seems the secret ingredient you put in earlier messed up the potion’s direction,” Koro-sensei said to Karma, his head starting to sweat like a waterfall.

Manami’s eyes opened wide as she looked to Karma for confirmation. The young culprit simply smiled and stated, “Ah, although I didn’t expect it to end up like this, it’s still an interesting result.”

Irina felt anger boil up within her, yet a stronger feeling that prickled all over her body displaced the same anger. Her body started trembling with excitement and her face flushed red. She knew her situation was bad and that made her even madder. Finally her anger won over and she started yelling at the small group with every swear word she knew and demanded them to make something to cure her of her state immediately.

“I-I c-can’t make anything that will c-counter this as i-it is an un-unintended result.” Manami managed to stammer out a reply.

Her hands gripped Karma’s shirt, intimidated by her teacher’s ferocious shouts. The young teen did nothing to stop her. Meanwhile Koro-sensei was already hiding beneath one of the nearby tables.

Irina tried to hold herself aloft by leaning on the table in front of her.

“You damned brats! Why is the effect so strong?!” She roared.

She was losing control of herself. Her mind was getting clouded and she felt a great need to expunge her growing desire.

Irina couldn’t take it anymore. She rubbed her legs together as if it could relieve some of the pain. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her targets.

Tadaomi had pierced together all of the info. His eyes took in the people in the room.

A certain giant octopus was crawling underneath the tables as if it would help him escape unnoticed. A certain red haired boy was smiling widely as if he was watching a never before seen amusing show. A certain bespectacled girl clinging to said teen as if her life depended on it. Finally, a certain blonde co-worker looking as if she was running a high fever. No, more like a cheetah ready to pounce on her prey.

“Enough,” he shouted.

The quartet looked towards him.

“Irina, calm down. We need to take countermeasures against this and not keep up with this nonsense.

Seeing the man who looked wonderfully enticing to Irina right now. Her sense of reason was close to snapping. She straightened up and naturally walked up to Tadaomi, who was somewhat stunned at the sudden change.

She grabbed his suit and said only two words, “Do something.”

She fell over right after.

The young man barely managed to catch her. Irina was squirming in his arms. A small moan escaping her lips every now and then, her breathing unstable.

“Irina…?” He started and checked over her condition.

Right at this moment Karma decided to be helpful.

“It was Koro-sensei’s idea,” he casually mentioned, placing all the blame upon his other teacher.

“Ka-Karma?!” Koro-sensei freaked out.

“…We don’t have an antidote either,” Manami added.

Tadaomi frowned. He was not thrilled by the situation. It had gotten way out of hand.

“First of all we need to deal with Irina. The rest can come after,” he said. “You two return home. Koro-sensei, we need to have a talk. Tomorrow.”

Tadaomi’s voice was dangerously low. He carried Irina out of the room to the nearby shower room that was for P.E.

 In the meanwhile, Irina’s hands were feeling him up and it kept distracting him. It irritated him.

 “Stop it Irina,” he told her, “You need to get a grip on yourself.”

“I… I can’t,” Irina replied weakly.

She was feeling incredibly hot and bothered and the fact that the man she was attracted to was carrying her did not help in the least.

Tadaomi sighed.

Inside the shower room, he placed Irina down. Then he proceeded to take off his upper clothes, shoes and socks.

“Sorry about this,” he briefly said.

He continued to take off Irina’s clothes and only left her in her underwear. He placed everything at a dry corner where they wouldn’t get wet.

He went back to Irina and hoisted her up underneath the showerhead.

“It’s going to be a bit cold so please bear with it for a while,” he muttered under his breath.

He turned on the shower and let cold water splash upon them.

Irina let out a gasp. Her eyes went wide. The shock of the cold water brought her back to her senses for a moment, but only for a moment. The next second, the insufferableness flared up again and she clutched at Tadaomi, panting heavily.

“It’s not helping…” She gritted through her teeth.

She knew what he was trying to do and while it might have worked normally, the dose she got was a lot higher than what would be deemed ‘normal’.

Tadaomi turned off the shower. His gaze wandered across the drenched woman who was shivering and hugging herself. While his brain searched for another solution, he went to grab a towel from the cupboard in the changing room.

Irina noticed him leave but her thoughts were too focused on keeping herself in check, than to bother about him. She felt unsettled, itchy and tense. Her hands slowly drifted across her body. She tried to stop herself and clenched her hands into fists. It was getting intolerable.

Finally she whispered, “I can’t take it anymore…”

Her hands wandered over her body as if trying to give relief. Her fingers gradually reached below and she started touching herself. Irina panted. She wanted release but could not find it. She knew how to touch herself but in her muddled state, she could not do it.

When Tadaomi returned with the towel, he found Irina on the floor and groaning. Her left hand was kneading her breast and her right hand was stimulating herself. He did not think that she would fall back to that the moment he left her.

“Ah!” Irina gasped, eyes closed.

She didn’t even notice Tadaomi’s return and kept trying to get rid of the tingling and rising feeling. When she felt the touch of another’s on her wrists, pulling her hands way from her, she finally opened her eyes.

“Let go Karasuma,” she said weakly.

The man in question shook his head.

“You need to endure it,” he told her.

“Why?” Irina whined even though she understood, she didn’t want to anymore.

“Let me go,” she demanded.

She tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong.

“Karasuma! Let me go! Let me go!” Irina wailed.

Her resistance grew but his iron grip never changed. Tears were forming in the feeble assassin’s eyes.

“Why? Why?!” She yelled. “Hah, hah. You block-headed man! Let me go, let me go!”

Her tears fell across her wet face. Tadaomi could tell. An uncomfortable feeling washed over him but he couldn’t let her do what she wanted.

He pulled her into his embrace, stifling her movements. Irina tried to pound against his chest but she was tightly held. She cried and screamed, trying hard to wriggle out of his hold but she didn’t have the strength to match him.

Tadaomi tried to ignore her actions and shouts but it was getting increasingly frustrating to contain her.

“Ah! Let go off me! Hah, hah,” Irina’s words and laboured breathing went right into his left ear. “Ugh! Dammit Karasuma, I hate you! I hate you! Let go!”

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he decided to shut her up for good.

Irina was shocked, yet her provoked libido took over her and she melted into the kiss. Yes, Tadaomi Karasuma was kissing Irina Jelavić.

Irina’s hands slithered around his neck. He was slightly surprised. The female assassin instinctively took this moment and naturally slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Tadaomi tried to push her tongue out but slowly she was winning over him. His own hands unconsciously moved and held her head and waist, pulling her closer. He tasted something sweet from her mouth.

‘Residues of the drink,’ he thought, ‘I drank a little earlier too.’

He could feel himself heating up. As he tried to distance himself, but as if Irina had predicted it, she had already straddled him, pushing him onto the floor.

‘Irina drank the whole glass and it seems to have a high dose. Although I only took a sip, it may still influence me.’ Tadaomi calculated in his mind as he tried to get Irina off him.

Irina, on the other hand, was roaming her hands around his naked upper body, feeling his ripped abs and wet skin. They were still soaked from the earlier cold shower but neither was feeling cold.

“Irina, stop this,” Tadaomi warned.

It would not be good for them if this went any further, but Irina seemed like if she didn’t hear him at all.

Tadaomi clicked his tongue but the next moment Irina was already upon him, furiously kissing his lips. He supressed his growing desire. Her hips ground against his lower body. Her ragged breathing and moans echoed through the room, telling him that she was feeling good and that she wanted more.

‘Dammit Irina. You’re not making this easy,’ he cursed in his mind.

He gritted his teeth, and shut his mouth tightly, not letting Irina have another chance again to kiss him as he tried to peel her away from him. Irina was already unbuckling his belt and he was trying to stop her but she moved forward onto his stomach and her legs prevented him from reaching his belt anymore.

Tadaomi grabbed her legs and was about to push her off when she suddenly stroked over his pants in between his legs. Tadaomi tensed up and the young woman took the chance to pull the belt open. She immediately twisted around and sat upon his chest and arms, pinning them to the ground as she unzipped Tadaomi’s pants.

Her hand grabbed and stroked his growing erection.

“Stop, Irina,” Tadaomi said, alarmed by her actions.

Even though he was stronger than her, she was using her whole weight on him as well as trying to pleasure him, which was sapping his strength. Maybe the small amount of aphrodisiac he had tasted earlier was influencing him… No, maybe he actually wanted this too, so he couldn’t bring up the energy to resist her.

Either way, he didn’t manage to push her off before she swallowed his member. The feeling coursed through him like an electric shock.

“I-Irina…!” He groaned, “Stop it…”

However, the young seductress was already too absorbed in sucking him off. She slowly forgot about keeping him pinned and moved her body so that she could take him into her mouth more conveniently. Her butt hung over Tadaomi’s face, her secreted fluids mixing with her drenched underwear and flowing down her legs. She was giving off a tantalising smell. Tadaomi could see was that she was wearing a G-string.

‘This woman actually wears this to school?!’ He couldn’t help but think, but those thoughts were quickly driven off from the oncoming pleasure of his lower body. He grunted at the gratification Irina gave him.

Irina’s hips wiggled from her movements and her ass shook in accordance.

Tadaomi couldn’t take it anymore and tried to stop her by indulging her. He reached up pushed away the flimsy fabric called underwear and stroked her clit. Immediately Irina let go of his penis in shock and took a sharp breath. Seeing that it was working, Tadaomi pulled Irina’s hips down and started playing with her small bud when she suddenly lost strength in her legs and nearly plopped onto his face. Luckily, Tadaomi was anticipating his and had barely held her up with his hands. As it didn’t give him much room to move, he moved to lick her entrance, stroking over her sensitive area with his tongue.

Irina shuddered in delight. Her breath hitched every time the man beneath her touched upon a part that sent fireworks through her nerves. She whimpered, when he stopped for a moment and shrieked the moment he lightly nipped her clit.

As if sensing that he was playing with her and trying to make her lose her strength, she bent down again and swallowed his dick in one go. Tadaomi visibly stiffened under the sudden attack and growled.

“Shit,” he muttered.

He needed to make her come before he did, or he would not be able to stop her anymore. Unfortunately for Tadaomi, it seemed that Irina was better versed than him in the arts of pleasure. He grunted as he let out a stream of white liquid, which Irina promptly swallowed. He could feel that she hadn’t let go when he came. The blonde turned towards him and he could see a thread of white flowing down her chin. A smile graced her face with an expression that said that she wanted more.

Tadaomi felt like he couldn’t move his body and could only watch as Irina sat down upon his half erect member and ground herself upon it. He didn’t even notice when she had stripped away her underwear and skirt. His skin tingled and he felt as if he couldn’t stand the feeling, yet wanted to indulge in it so badly. His hands were unconsciously holding onto Irina’s legs, trying to make her move faster and yet not move faster.

Irina’s hands were planted upon his chest as she leaned on them to grind better against him. When she felt the swelling under her grow back to its full length, she took his shaft and hovered over it, trying to guide it to her entrance. Her impatience prevented her from inserting it easily and instead, she only managed to rub it around the area for a while.

Soon she found her entrance and promptly slipped it in.

She started moving. Her ragged breathing and Tadaomi’s stifled moans intensified, as her pace quickened. His hands started wandering across her body, kneading her breasts and moving her hips along whenever she faltered.

Tadaomi had given up on getting out of the situation. They were too far in to stop and he didn’t want to leave himself hanging either, so he let himself drown in the passion that Irina gave him.

Their bodies collided against each other in a regular rhythm. Skin upon skin, flesh upon flesh, desire upon desire. Their kisses and fluids flowed in between them.

Irina couldn’t wrap her mind around the situation. Her muddled thoughts completely filled with the pleasure Tadaomi granted her. She couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to stop. She cried out every time his erection hit a nerve and evoked a tremor from a body. Eventually she climaxed and slumped onto Tadaomi’s chest.

Conversely, the young man was not done yet. His hazed mind was stuck on wanting release. He got onto his knees, flipped her over and recklessly started pounding into her. Irina’s calming breath immediately turned ragged and infused with her screams of delight and lust.

Tadaomi’s panting became rough as he neared his high. His movements became faster. He rapidly hammered his throbbing length into the woman underneath him. Her cries as she shouted for more drove him crazy and her tight and convulsing insides were making him go berserk. His hand roamed across her body, kneading and pressing, and pulling and stroking.

Irina screamed out his name, screamed out how good it felt and it intoxicated Tadaomi. He made sure to pull out nearly before slamming right back into her. Irina could not hold herself up anymore and collapsed onto the floor. Only her knees and Tadaomi’s grip were keeping her lower part up.

With a low grunt, he finally released himself into her. He thrust a few more times, knowing that Irina was about to come as well and fumbled with her clit, flicking and squeezing it. Soon a high-pitched shout and the shudder of her body told him that she had come. Slowly he dragged his member out of her as she collapsed onto the floor.

Tadaomi’s eyes drifted over Irina’s naked body. He knew that it wasn’t over yet. The aphrodisiac was still running rampant in Irina, but that was not the only reason. He himself was still feeling insatiable. Moreover, he had actually done the deed with her. His usually stoic face was flushed from the activity and his body glistened with sweat. At some point in time both of them had thrown off all of their clothes.

He glanced at the woman curled up on the ground and pulled her into his arms. Her heavy breathing showed exhaustion. Her pale face was glowing with a tinge of rose. She was the woman he had tried so hard to keep away from because of his growing attraction to her and yet, here he was, having sex with her and she was lying in his arms. This isn’t how he expected things to turn out.

‘What’s done is done.’ His thoughts made him feel some kind of closure.

“Ta-da-o-mi…” Irina mewled his name, breaking his absentmindedness.

The blonde turned around and straddled him.

“Let’s do some more~?” She purred.

Her expression was like a child’s that was asking for a present. It left him bedazzled. The next thing he knew, she was smiling at him while her hands were brushing against his body and touching his dick. She caressed it along its length, and held it in her hand as she stroked it up and down. Her mouth was upon his once again and her other hand tugged on his neck, pulling him into the kiss.

Her eyes closed and he followed suit. Her tongue and his were waging a war. His hands cupped her breasts and he slowly kneaded them.

She relaxed onto his engorged member. Her hands went through his dark hair and his kisses wandered along her neck down to her soft mounds as he sucked on them. She moved up and down, wriggling her hips. Her hands grasped his shoulders as she twisted and turned on him, making him gasp and shudder. His breath turned rough as he neared his release. Suddenly Irina stopped and took him out. Tadaomi opened his eyes, only to find Irina suddenly plopping herself down onto his length again, sending him into an unexpected jolt. He hissed sharply. Irina giggled, visibly enjoying herself.

“Irina…” he growled.

With a sudden move, he hoisted her up and slammed her down onto him once more, which sent her squealing. A newfound ferociousness swept through him as he battered himself into her while she kept moaning and screaming, almost pushing her over the edge. Then he suddenly stopped.

Having lost her growing stimulation, Irina ground herself upon him, but he held her still.

“N-no, don’t sto…p,” Irina demanded, “More, ha… more… I was almost there.”

She whined but Tadaomi refused her with an urge to tease her.

“We need to go slower,” he said, stroking her back.

Irina shook her head in disapproval. Her hands cradled around his neck and messed with his hair as she pulled herself against him.

 “Do…n’t, ng, stop… Tada…omi…, ah,” Irina said almost incoherently, “Please… It’s unbearable… ng!”

She felt like the place where they were connected was burning and she kept squeezing her insides, as she couldn’t move. Tadaomi grunted at her actions.

“You’re not even listening,” he muttered.

He moved in and out of her with a slow rhythm, not giving her the same speed as before, trying to prolong the time, so that they would have enough energy until the aphrodisiac wore off. It was either that or tiring Irina out so badly that she would faint, which he thought was rather unlikely to happen.

The lewd sounds of liquid splashing and flesh slapping together echoed through the room every time he stirred up her pussy.

“Faster Tadaomi, faster,” Irina begged.

Her tear-filled eyes made him quiver, but he needed to be steadfast. The slow speed not only felt torturous to her, but also to him. She tried moving her own body but couldn’t find a good halt as Tadaomi had her pinned in position on him. He had to resist.

“Ah! Ah! Tadaomi!” Irina’s moans resounded in the shower room.

Tadaomi own restraints at keeping it slow were loosening. He couldn’t handle it with Irina’s constant struggles and excited screams. Every time she called out his name, he felt like electricity coursed through him and he just wanted to let loose. His speed picked up and Irina’s shouts for more only intensified it.

Once more they indulged in each other. Tadaomi thrust into her with unending stamina while Irina dropped kisses on him, shouting his name, demanding for more. Her fingernails dug into his back as she reached her high. Trails of red were on his back already. Tadaomi slowed down and kissed her while she responded with the same sensual passion he was gradually displaying.

Her arms wrapped around him as he steadily picked up the pace again. Her moans came out in short breaths and his rugged breathing showed his own fervour.

A few more thrusts followed before he shot his seed into her. Somewhat exhausted, he pulled out and let her down. Irina was unsteady on her feet, just as he was and they both sat down.

Rather than only Irina needing release, he could feel that he needed to get rid of his own frustrations that he had built up over the months of trying to ignore the woman in front of him. This was not about ridding Irina of the aphrodisiac anymore. This was about him wanting her and wanting to have sex with her. This woman drove him crazy and he would readily admit it now.

Tadaomi went with his hand through his hair, frustrated that his real intentions were surfacing. However, he did not get to stay discontented for long. Irina pounced upon him once more and they continued revelling in their carnal desires for the next few hours.

It was night time when Irina finally collapsed from exhaustion and Tadaomi was about to drop as well. His reasonable side, however, told him to get up, dry each other off and get to somewhere warm.

It was half an hour later when he was finally done. Although he had taken off some of their clothes to prevent them from getting wet, it wasn’t enough to get back home, so he got their tracksuits from their lockers and put those on instead. He had tucked their things into a bag already. There was only one question left.

“Where do I bring her?” Tadaomi wondered aloud.

He didn’t know where she lived, except that it was some high class hotel that she had rented a room in. A thought flittered through his mind.

‘Should I take her with me?’

He weighed his options and decided that it may be the best choice, considering that he still had to watch over her for the night. Although most of the effects had worn off, it wasn’t completely gone yet. He could see that Irina was still feeling uncomfortable even though she had exhausted herself to this point already.

He let out a sigh before picking her up and grabbing the bag next to her.

With steady steps, he walked to his car and put Irina in the passenger seat. He flung the bag into the back and walked over to the driver’s seat.

A while later they were inside his apartment. He laid Irina on his bed and went to take a proper shower but subsequently turned around as he realized that Irina needed to be cleaned off as well. Another hour later, he had managed to clean her and take a shower himself without waking her up.

As he sat down at the dining table with a coffee in his hand, he tried to remember what he was forgetting. The whole time he had felt like he had forgotten something important, but he couldn’t recall what it was.

He sipped at his coffee and went over the events of the day once more. Then a sudden thought struck him.

‘I didn’t use protection.’

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know, but Irina would probably be taking birth control regularly. I did not think of this until I uploaded the story, which would make Karasuma's worries irrelevant and the ending non-coherent, but I won't change it because I don't know how I would end this otherwise.


End file.
